1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor vacuum systems and more particularly, to vacuum systems used to vacuum large areas having uneven terrain such as golf courses. In a preferred embodiment the detachable hopper and vacuum apparatus of this invention is characterized by a detachable hopper fitted with tandem, pivotally-mounted wheels and having a hinged front panel provided with a panel window for receiving the discharge chute of a vacuum apparatus and collecting vacuumed material collected by the vacuum apparatus. The detachable element hopper of the invention is designed for coupling with conventional tractors or other towing vehicles by operation of a slidably-mounted tongue frame having a hitch mechanism on the extending end and adapted to extend for attachment to the towing vehicle and retract for coupling to the vacuum apparatus of this invention. The detachable hopper is also fitted with a dual contact hitch receptacle mechanism for receiving a pair of corresponding spaced, bayonet-type coupling mechanisms mounted on the vacuum apparatus to releasably secure the detachable hopper and vacuum apparatus in operational mode. In another preferred embodiment the detachable hopper is characterized by a collection bin mounted on a hopper bed in tilting or dumping fashion to facilitate easy emptying of the collection bin. The vacuum apparatus element of this invention is characterized by a frame fitted with an engine connected to a blower located in a blower housing and a chute assembly communicates with the blower housing and is provided with offset bellows and wheels located at the extending ends of the bellows for following the contours of an irregular terrain and vacuuming loose material on the terrain. A discharge chute projects from the discharge end of the blower housing and is shaped to engage the panel window in the hinged front panel of the detachable hopper when the vacuum apparatus is secured to the detachable hopper in operational mode.
The proliferation of golf courses in the United States and other parts of the world has created a growing demand for high quality, litter-free, well groomed greens and fairways to entice players. Competition between golf courses, particularly in large metropolitan areas, has resulted in great effort to insure that the greens and fairways are carefully mown, manicured and cleared of all loose liter, debris and refuse during playing hours. The clearing of such a large area of refuse, debris and litter is no small task and various type of equipment have been developed to achieve this end.
Increasing emphasis has also been placed on the care and enhancement of private lawns, as well as the lawns of commercial establishments and the like and particularly on carefully mowing and manicuring the larger lawns, to achieve the best possible visual effect. The care and grooming of such lawns, and particularly estate-size lawns, has required the use of various types of tractors, carts, collection receptacles and the like, to logistically handle the litter, debris, cuttings and other refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of equipment have been developed and are well known in the art for grooming, manicuring and vacuuming lawns and other outdoor surfaces such as golf courses and the like. Typical of this equipment is the apparatus detailed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,695, dated Aug. 4, 1970, to O. Musgrave, entitled "Debris Catcher"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,851, dated Sep. 4, 1973, to John K. Williams, entitled "Gas Cleaning Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,771, dated Jul. 23, 1974, also to John K. Williams entitled "Gas and Particulate Solid Material Separating and Solid Material Discharging Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,565 dated Sep. 9, 1975, to L. T. Hicks, entitled "Leaf and Grass Cart Bagger"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,085, dated Dec. 13, 1977, to I. J. Duncan, entitled "Suction Cleaning Apparatus"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,398, dated Jun. 20, 1978, to Richard F. Aumann, et al, entitled "Grass Baggger"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,830, dated Jan. 24, 1984, to D. Tackett, entitled "Lawn Clipping Vacuum Collector"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,532, dated Feb. 28, 1984, to M. L. McCunn, entitled "Lawn Mower Bagging System Including Air Assist"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,997, dated Apr. 24, 1984, to Bahram Namdari, entitled "Apparatus for Vacuum Collection and Compacting of Leaves and Grass Clippings"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,393, dated Oct. 13, 1987, to James R. Schweigert, entitled "Multi-Purpose Trailer With Universal Mounting Hitch"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,943, dated Aug. 9, 1988, to Richard W. Parker, et al, entitled "Mobile Vacuum System for Use With A Riding Tractor Mower; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,197, dated Nov. 29, 1988, to James R. Schweigert, entitled "Multi-Purpose Cart and Grass Collector"., U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,362, dated Nov. 21, 1989, to Richard W. Parker, et al, entitled "Mobile Vacuum System for Use With Riding Tractor Mower"., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,817, dated Dec. 12, 1989, to K. Tanase, entitled "Air-Dust Separation System for Pneumatic Road-Cleaning Vehicle"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,696, dated May 8, 1990, to Stephen R. Burns, et al, entitled "Grass Collecting/Utility Cart for Riding Lawn Mower".
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved detachable hopper and vacuum apparatus, which includes a detachable hopper having a slidably-mounted tongue for optionally attaching to a conventional towing vehicle or recessing to facilitate coupling to the vacuum apparatus of this invention by means of a bayonet-type coupling mechanism.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved detachable hopper and vacuum apparatus for vacuuming both irregular and smooth terrain, which detachable hopper includes a bayonet coupling hitch receptacle for coupling to the bayonet coupling of the vacuum apparatus, a hinged front panel fitted with a panel window for receiving a corresponding discharge chute provided on the vacuum apparatus, and tandem, pivoting wheels for traversing irregular terrain.
Still another object of this invention to provide a new and improved detachable hopper and vacuum apparatus for vacuuming irregular terrain and collecting the vacuumed refuse, which vacuum apparatus includes a frame, an engine mounted on the frame and coupled to a blower enclosed in a blower housing, which blower housing communicates with a chute assembly provided with flexible bellows at the bottom thereof and wheels at the extending ends of the bellows, for following the contours of the irregular terrain and vacuuming refuse and litter on the terrain in an efficient manner, which litter and refuse is transferred by the blower through the discharge chute into the detachable hopper.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a detachable hopper for receiving refuse and litter, including grass clippings and other particulate matter, which detachable hopper is fitted with a slidably-mounted tongue for attachment to a towing vehicle when extended, the detachable hopper also having a hinged front panel fitted with a window for receiving the discharge chute of the towing vehicle and tandem, pivotally-mounted wheels for optimum traversal of irregular terrain.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a vacuum apparatus for vacuuming both flat and irregular terrain and delivering the refuse and litter vacuumed from the terrain either to a collection vehicle or to the atmosphere, which vacuum apparatus includes a frame having a blower driven by an engine and a blower housing communicating with a chute assembly provided with bellows projecting toward the ground and a set of wheels provided at the end of the bellows for traversing the ground and maintaining the mouth of the bellows in close proximity to the terrain, wherein grass clippings, litter, refuse and the like may be vacuumed from the terrain forced through the blower housing and expelled from the discharge chute.